


Adommy - Sunset

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble I had this idea and couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it out. I hope you like it. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adommy - Sunset

Tommy smiled snuggling close to Adam on the couch, they had the day off and Adam had taken Tommy straight to the suite that they were staying in. Tommy and Adam had been dating for a few months now and were out as a couple to the public but on the occasion that they had a chance for some time alone without having to be anywhere they often hid out in the hotel so they could just spend time together. 

They had been watching cheesy old horror movies all day long and cuddling on the couch and Tommy couldn't think of anything he would rather be doing. The movie had just ended and Tommy chuckled when he glanced up and noticed Adam softly snoring. Tommy smiled and carefully disentangled himself from his boyfriend managing not to wake him. Adam had been putting in extra hours lately trying to get the album done so Tommy knew he was exhausted which was another reason they often stayed in the hotel when they had some down time. Tommy changed the movie then went back over and snuggled back into Adam's side smiling when Adam held him closer in his sleep. 

About half way through the movie Adam woke up and kissed the top of Tommy's head earning a smile and kiss from the blonde. 

Tommy grinned up at Adam "Have a good nap?" he asked.

Adam smiled a little sheepishly "Sorry Glitterbaby, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you" he said

Tommy shook his head "Adam, baby don't apologize I know you are tired if you need a nap then take one" he said smiling.

Adam nodded tilting Tommy's chin up for a kiss then standing up and stretching before sitting back down with Tommy to finish the movie. They watched the rest of the movie and half of another before Adam glanced at his watch and got an idea. “Hey Kitten, come here I want to show you something” he said pulling his boyfriend up by the hand and walking over to two doors that Tommy had no idea where they went.

Tommy took Adam’s hand and followed out the doors to a balcony he didn’t know was there. “Wow, Adam the view is breath-taking” he said admiring the scenery, they were on the top floor so he could see everything from up here. The city and the countryside around it, it was gorgeous Tommy wished he could have someone paint what he saw right now so he could hang it on the wall of their apartment. 

Adam smiled and sat on a patio love seat and patted the cushion beside him “We are just in time” he said looking off in the distance.

Tommy sat down and curled into Adam’s side “In time for what?” he asked confused he didn’t see anything going on down in the streets like a parade or anything and from what he could tell Adam wasn’t looking at anything in particular.

Adam grinned looking at his boyfriend and gesturing to the view “to watch the sunset” he said with a twinkle in his eyes he loved doing romantic things for Tommy and he knew Tommy loved it when he did something sweet like this.

Tommy looked and saw Adam was right and nuzzled Adam’s neck making Adam chuckle when his hair tickled Adam’s chin. “This is so romantic BabyBoy” he said watching the sun sink slowly in the sky. 

Adam smiled kissing the top of his head “I thought you would appreciate it’ he said happily “I know that deep down you are a hopeless romantic and I knew that this is the sort of thing that you love even if you don’t let anyone else know that you like things like this” he said smiling.

Tommy nodded and laced his fingers with Adam’s as they watched the sun disappear in a comfortable silence. Even after the sun was gone and the stars came out they sat there quietly neither one wanting to break the peace and just enjoying being together. 

After a while Tommy leaned up and gave Adam a kiss “Hey what do you say we go to bed early. We both need the sleep and I want to cuddle” he said.

Adam smiled and nodded getting up and scooping Tommy up in his arms chuckling when Tommy squeaked surprised. Adam carried Tommy to the bedroom of the suite turning off lights as they went then sat Tommy down on the king-size bed. Adam stripped out of his clothes then crawled into bed watching Tommy as he did the same.

Tommy stripped down to his skin as Adam had done and crawled into bed curling into Adam’s side “I love you Adam” he said yawning “And thank you for earlier on the balcony that was so beautiful and romantic” he said happily.

Adam smiled kissing Tommy and wrapping his arm around the smaller man “I love you too Tommy Joe” he said pulling the blankets up a little. “And you are welcome, I like making you smile and I knew you would love that” he said kissing Tommy’s head when the blonde lay his head on his chest. 

Tommy smiled and relaxed against Adam listening to his heartbeat and breathing the steady rhythm lulling him to sleep. 

Adam stroked Tommy’s hair and smiled when he felt Tommy relax and slowly fall asleep he was so happy that this man loved him and thankful that the fans had been so supportive as well. Adam kept lazily stroking Tommy’s hair until he too fell asleep hoping that tomorrow would stay an off day as well and they wouldn’t get called in to do anything he was looking forward to another lazy day with his boyfriend.


End file.
